Halloween Horror - BP
A world that was made by BP that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by purchasing it from Bones,Bats & Beyond. A Ghost of a Chance Just mash all the Ghosts,Dinjinnis and Magic Lamps,grab the Brains and Candles and leave. I Want My Mummy Pretty much, just mash the Patrol Mumbles for the Candles, than mash the 2 Sphinxters that are constantly being swapped around and then go back to the main hall and hit the hidden wall to the west where a Death Patrol is hiding with the last Candle,mash him and grab the Brain and leave. It's really Dark in Here (Rocket Keychain) Just grab all the Brains and Candles and remember to grab the Rocket Keychain that spawns at the lower right corner of the level before you leave. Tricks or Treats Just grab the keys, mash the badguys,grab the Brains and Candles and leave. Spontaneous Combustion (Squash Keychain) Just grab the firepower,brains,then get the Red Key and the room will switch into the pool of Magmazoids,mash them and grab the Blue Key that spawns and go outside to the maze. Beware of the Jalapenos and Boomkins,grab their Candles and step on the trick or treat tile to the right to the get Squash Keychain that is in the only open end of the maze,there should be an Energy Barrier,grab it and walk to the island where the keychain is, then go back in and head towards the east where you will face The Boiler,beat it, grab the Brain in the Room and leave. The Halloween Ball (Hammer Keychain) Just the usual monster mash level.Remember to grab the Brains and Candles,along with the Hammer Keychain at the far end of the hall(warp). The 4 Zombies of the Apocalypse Just mash through the badguys and Zombies(and Super Zombies),grabbing the Brains,unlocking each progressive room until you finish the room with the Pumpkins,then go back to the door to find yourself at the "Apocalypse" where you must finish off the Magmazoids and a Super Duper Zombie,then remember to grab the Candles before you leave. Skeletons in the Closet (Pumpkin Keychain) Just do the usual routine,grab keys,unlock doors, grab Brains and mash the Boneheads.When you are done, the closet walls will fall and you have to beat two Richie Liches. Remember to hit down the hidden wall to the left and go inside for the Pumpkin Keychain before you leave. Fall of the House of Mushroom As it is really is a very long level, i advise cheating through the fighting parts of it due to the fact you can get stuck at the tile puzzle near the end. Otherwise, just mash badguys,grab Brains and Candles and leave. Friday the 14th (Key of Lunacy) It's a rather weird level. At the start, just lure the crowd of monsters to "vanish" as they try to exit out of the rooms they are in. Once most of them are gone, run in and grab the usual firepower and the Yellow Key,then proceed to the east. Note that you will not be able to grab the Brains and the Key of Lunacy that way directly,but ignore that for now, you need to grab some Brains and the Blue/Green Keys in a series of haphazardly swapping rooms where you have to alternate between the 2 entrances until you have collected all the Brains and the 2 keys. Once you are done,grab the 2 Yellow Keys and watch out for the tough mob of monsters in the next room. Clear them out, then grab the Candles from the Punkins and the Red Key nearby after you have beaten the Mama Spider. For the Key of Lunacy, you need to knock down a wall that's hidden to the north of the room and walk through the passage to warp to get it. To get the rest of the Brains in that room, you need to go through the Red door to the bottom left and then walk through the passage and you will be warped there. Go through the rest of the sub room,grab the brains and mash the badguys inside. Then head towards the bottom right to a long passage of enemies, mash them and grab the Brains and a Yellow Key. By now, you should be quite almost done with the level, so head all the way back to the way of the level and go through the Blue Doored room you weren't able to get through, the monsters that vanished are in here, along with the remaining Brains, mash them and finish. SPISPOPD Chainsaw Massacre VII Just the usual monster mash level,just remember to grab all the Brains and Candles before you leave. The Key...To Terror!! Another monster mash level, just the usual routine, remember to grab all the Brains and Candles before you leave. Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Halloween Horror Category:Unlocked from Bones, Bats & Beyond